


Fifth Love

by Dach



Series: Fëanorian Week 2k17 [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Gen, References to Suicide, Regrets, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dach/pseuds/Dach
Summary: The cause of Amras’ death was not an enemy soldier as legends declared, but Fifth Love.





	

Amrod and Amras were synonymous. So much so that they were often referred to as one: Ambarussa. And they truly were one.

Though the elves from afar had heard of the two and disbelieved such “rumors”, those who knew the two Fëanorians personally, or even vaguely, disagreed. It was clear through the way that they moved (one always shadowing the other, always at the other’s back, stepping in synchronization) that they were not two individual entities. Where one was, the other was sure to be, and Nerdanel couldn’t even recall all of the times she had sought out Amras or his brother only to find them both asleep in some secluded corner; the bench in their garden, perhaps, or up on the single balcony of the castle’s left turret.

When Ambarussa wasn’t peacefully dreaming, and his laughter didn’t ring through the woods as he hunted, he would climb up to the roof, giggling slightly and leaping across the dangerously slanted tile with a grin on his face. Ambarussa didn’t halt for the passing of time, nor did he let himself get caught up in it; he danced through the world without care and without consequence, a torrent of vitality not to be contained.

No, Amrod and Amras were not separate; they were one and the same- halves, if you will. And, as any half should, they complemented each other perfectly. It is now that I interrupt this depicting to try to explain a bit more thoroughly this phenomenon:

Two friends, siblings, lovers, or even mere acquaintances complement each other. One is always in opposition to the other through some aspects, yet lacking in the traits that supposedly coexist with said aspects. These same lacking aspects are the ones that the other person contains. It is through this shared chemistry that two people find peace in each other, drawing from another’s strength what would initially have been assumed to be shared territory to their own. Perhaps one might compare this phenomenon to two jigsaw pieces slotting together. It is said that those with the most complementing traits and the most clashing ones are those most compatible. This makes for a delicate understanding of such things; love is very conditional in this particular.

Two people who share aspects too similar result in nemeses. A nemesis does not despise the other; until they both end in a whirl of passion and a storm of emotion, they will merely co-exist. This is an understanding that is kindled the moment that they set eyes on each other. However, should the opposite be true, the two people in question will become entirely too indifferent to the other for any to consider their relationship a proper one. Love is the delicate balance struck in between both extremes, and one that is considered to be found in different levels.

First of all is the level that most consider to be entry; the absence or presence of this love determines whether or not two people will get along decently.

Second is the level struck between two fairly close friends- romantic or not. This love is reciprocated, and build on the foundation of admiration and basic trust.

The third level is the love that begins to become tricky, and more problematic; a passion that burns out quickly after the basic complementing emotions are exhausted.

The fourth love is rare, and once found, it is enough for one to build their life around.

The Fifth Love is legendary, and more of a myth than anything else.

The Fifth Love is notorious, and more of a myth than anything else.

When the first love is broken, or the ties severed, nothing but puzzlement and annoyance comes of it.

When the second love is broken, or the ties severed, confusion and sadness is the result.

When the third love is broken, or the ties severed, wracking sobs and withdrawal are the epitome.

The fourth love does not break, nor sever. It shatters, leaving one with a well of regret and depression. A well which one wishes to become reality, so that they might leap down it and end their suffering.

When the ties of a Fifth Love are severed- for none of the partakers would ever dare or hope to break it- the lost love leaves nothing. When Fifth Love is ended, the person left behind by the other is lost beyond recovery, not able to be revived no matter how animated they might seem externally.

It is the Fifth Love that many believed Ambarussa to have been be made of for so long.

It is the fourth love that people decided that it must have been, for when Amrod was killed, Amras soldiered on.

They forgot how the two were one, and separated them mentally when the twins were referred to. They didn’t see that Amras’s life was only lived externally.

Amras died that day, with his brother. There was empty space behind Amras’s physical shoulder and beside his side now, for no longer would the two complement each other to impossible perfection. No longer was Ambarussa alive. A single half lived by definition for a while, a reminder of his lost brother, before he too ended.

Neither ever played on a roof again. Never laughed at another's joke. Never smiled so that the expression reached their eyes.

The cause of Amras’s death was not an enemy soldier, as legends declared, but Fifth Love. He threw away his sword in the heat of battle, going with a slight smile on his face. Maglor saw the spectacle, but he couldn’t blame his brother. He admired the strength that Amras had maintained to keep up the façade of living yet, for Maglor knew that Ambarussa truly had been made of Fifth Love.


End file.
